Trapped - A Maze Runner Fanfiction
by DaniTheDemigod
Summary: What was it like to be first in the Maze? Terrifying? Dangerous? Dani wakes up in the box, not know where she is, who she is. Only that she doesn't belong there. Every week brings something new; a person, supplies or clues to get out. Working with her fellow gladers, is it really possible to escape? Will They Survive The Maze? R&R Please!
1. Where Am I?

**Hiya! This is my first fanfiction that I have uploaded here and I'm writing it with IchigoHeartSan. Check out their Fairy Tail fanfic because it is A-MAZE-ING Don't Judge if it's too short, I'll put up another chapter really soon. And by really soon I mean later on today or tomorrow. Please R&R, and constructive criticism is welcome. No flames though. I KILL DA FLAMERS (My cat just jumped onto my keyboard so I'll assume that he's with me too). Hope you like it!**

–**Dani xox**

I woke up with a start, gasping and retching. I looked up, trying to ignore the painful thumping in my head. _Where was I? What was this place?_ I struggled into a sitting position. I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. I stumbled to my feet, trying to contain my fear. I stretch out my arms, only for them to bump into a cold wall. I could feel my pulse quickening. I didn't know anything, but I could feel I hated small spaces. Wait. I didn't know anything? I searched my mind for any clues of where I am, who I was. _"Dani",_ I thought. _"My name is Dani."_

I furiously thought for anything else but my mind was blank. Suddenly the strange box shuddered and seemed to jolt upwards. Panic rose in my throat. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed, kicking the cold wall with all my strength. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I shrieked until my throat felt raw, until my voice was nothing but a raspy whisper. I curled up on the metal ground, my head in my hands, crying. Suddenly the box heaved to a stop. I slowly got to my feet as the roof started opening up. I shielded my eyes as blinding light seeped into the box. After my vision returned I clambered out, dark spots dancing in my line of vision.

I clutched my head and fell onto my knees, trying to process what was happening. I felt the temperature drop below zero. Strangely that didn't bother me. What freaked me out was that Ice, pure, cold Ice, was webbing from my feet. I backed away, my eyes widening in shock. The Ice trailed after me. No, not after me. _From Me. _I mentally urged myself to calm down and my breaths slowed. I watched in awe as the ice slowly started evaporating. I took in my surroundings. 4 giant, stone walls on either side of me. In each wall there was a giant gap, but I wasn't anxious to check it out any time soon. On one side there was a farm with a couple of cows and goats. At least I wasn't in any danger of starving. On another there was a thick forest. That seemed to be it. I frowned, thinking. What about water? And clothes?

Reluctantly, I edged towards the box and peered inside. I sighed in relief. Water and Food. No clothes though. I made a mental inventory of what I had. Water, Food, Some Rope, Cloth, an Axe, some rucksacks and a few weapons. That was enough for now. I filled up the rucksacks with my stock and lifted them, one by one, outside. Just when I was about to reach for the last sack, a piece of paper caught my eye. A note. I unfurled the crumpled sheet and read the messy writing.

_**You are not alone. There will be others very soon.**_

I didn't think it was possible to be happier. I wasn't alone! There were people coming very soon! I cocked my head at the packs. Was this the only supplies I would get? Other people were coming. It was possible that the supplies would run out. Surely I was here for a reason. The people who put me in that box wouldn't want me to die, would they? I hefted the axe. I would need shelter, and to make shelter I would need wood. I glanced at the forest. It shouldn't be too hard to build a small house, right? I headed towards the woods, a look of determination plastered on my face.

_**************~Time Lapse – 3 ½ Hour Later~ **************_

I slumped against the tree I had been hacking at, wiping at the sweat that was pouring down my face. Chopping wood was harder than I had thought. I had been cutting wood for what, 4 hours? I had barely enough to make a door, let alone a shelter. I gulped down some water, cooling my parched throat. I made a plan to come back when the sun was lower in the sky. Judging by the sun, it was about 4 o'clock. Instead of resting, I began to try and remember about my previous life. Who were my parents? Did I have siblings? Friends? Subconsciously, my hand went to my neck, we a silver necklace lay, glinting in the sunlight. I unclipped it and studied the surface. A trident was engraved on it, just above a snowflake. I smiled slightly and turned it over. Written on the back was a strange word I knew wasn't English. Χιονοθύελλα. "Chionothýella" I sounded out. "Snowstorm". I frowned. How did I know that? Sighing I placed a rucksack behind my head and nestled down to have a nap. Not even 3 minutes later, I heard an ear-splitting siren.

**Ugh. Yes I know it's short but CLIFFY! I now know why Rick loves cliffhangers. It's FUN. This wasn't a big cliffhanger but it's still acceptable. I've already started on the next chapter. Review what characters me or Ichigo should add in next. Love ya!**

-**Dani xox**


	2. New Friends

**New Chapter! Guess whose here? Guess! Lemme give you a hint; Heroes Of Olympus! I feel like these two characters will get along…. Also, there is a cliffhanger in your future! BWAHAHAHAHA! I'll try and make this chapter longer, Okay?**

**-Dani xox**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to locate the sound of the alarm. I turns and realised it was emitting from the Box of Doom itself. "New People" I thought, "Supplies"? I skidded to a halt next to the Box as the alarm stopped. Two door-like things opened up and I peered inside. A girl about 13 lay on the bottom of the box, curled up and unconscious. Curly Hair the colour of Cinnamon toast framed her face. She had cocoa skin and her face had a gash across her cheek. I frowned slightly. She was losing too much blood, and her skin was getting paler by the second. I scooped up her limp body and made my way to the little camp I had set up at the edge of the woods.

It wasn't much, a pile of wood, some rucksacks, cloth and water. The girl's skin was ice cold. Why was she in a worse condition than I was? Was it because I was older? I crinkled my brow. How old _was_ I? Never mind, I would figure that out later. Right Now I needed to help her. I picked up some cloth and dipped it in water, biting my lip. How was I meant to help her? I wiped away the blood and tried to clean the wound. Only when I had cleared away the blood, I finally acknowledged how deep the gash was. Deep enough that I could see a bit of white, or was I hallucinating? My stomach heaved as I attempted to wrap it up. After a few tries I managed to make a sloppy bandage around her head. I poured some water into her mouth. Then I put a rucksack under her head and left her to rest. In the mean time I would check if there were any more supplies in the box.

As I made my way over there, I began to think. I had arrived about 4, 5 hours ago? Was that how often new people came? I reached the box and looked inside, confused. Dotting the interior of the box, was a bunch of glittering, jagged, gems. I hopped in and examined them. One purple jewel I had no name for, was covered in blood. _"That's how she cut herself" _I thought. _"But how did they get here?" _

As I made my way back to camp, I could see that she was moving slightly. I plopped down next to her. As soon as I sat down she woke with a start. She scrambled onto her feet and clutched her cheek. "Wha-"She turned and saw me. With a cry, she grabbed the axe I had been using to chop the wood with and swung it at me. "Whoa!" I barely missed the second swing, ducking. "Stop, I'm not trying to hurt you!" She wasn't making it easy to be diplomatic. "ACK!" I fell to my stomach to avoid being beheaded. "STOP!" I yelled, catching everything around me into a flash freeze. The girl dropped the axe, her mouth open. Snow and Ice had coated everything in a 10km radius. Her hair was dusted with powdery snow. I picked up the axe and put it behind me. "Calm down. I can't tell you anything you don't already know, to be honest. Just sit down and tell me your name" I said to her, gently. She sighed and sat down on the melting snow. Tears were gathering in her eyes. They were bright gold. How did I not notice that_? "Maybe because she was sleeping, dummy."_ Said a little voice at the back of my mind. The girl finally spoke. "My-My name is Hazel." She whispered, her lip quivering "I don't know anything else. Why can't I remember anything? What is this place? Why am I here?" She asked, tears cascading down her face, wetting the bandages. "Hey." I said, putting my arm around her, "It's Ok. I don't know either. Don't worry. We'll figure this out. Okay?" "Okay" She replied, wiping her tears away **(A/N Da Fault in Our Staaaaarrssss). **

Only when I was pulling her to her feet did I notice the strange marks on her arm. It had the letters SPQR, one dash and a strange image, like a stick figure with its arms raised. At the back of my mind alarm bells were clanging. These marks bothered me, but why? A buried memory was struggling to come forward free. The feeling was unsettling to me. I pushed the feeling aside. "So…." Hazel started "What now" I looked up. It seemed like night would be soon. "Well, I'm going to wait until dark to start cutting wood" I replied. "It's HARD. Let's have something to eat" My stomach grumbled in agreement "and then… we find out why we're here, and who the hell put us here. And take the DOWN." Hazel laughed. "Wait. You didn't tell me your name." I should've said that earlier. "Oh yeah. Dani. My name is Dani".

"So, how have you been here?" Hazel asked, as we were chopping wood, Me using the axe and Hazel using a strange gold sword, "A Month, A year?" I looked away slightly. "Oh y'know, a couple of hours…" I replied, my face burning a little. "Oh, I should've known, this isn't a lot of wood." Hazel said, oblivious to the offence. "We should have enough for a small shelter by –"I was cut off by a horrible grinding sound, like gears whirring, but magnified by a million. I saw Hazel clutch her ears and double up, wincing. "What the hell… I muttered, trying to muffle the deafening noise. I look up and almost had a seizure. The giant gaps – Doors – Were closing, the stone prison sealing itself off from what was beyond those doors. When they had all closed, I realised how quiet the clearing was. No birds, no animals. Silence. And it scared me. Hazel looked up, a slight scowl on her face. "We should hurry" she said, not breaking her gaze at the sky "It's already dark." So we sped up, the unsettling feeling still with me.

_*******Time Lapse – 4 hours Later *******_

After a while, it was completely dark, about 9 or 10. The only source of light was Hazel's sword, casting an eerie glow over her face. "Okay" I huffed, looking at the wood. "We should have enough for a shelter." I brushed the wood shavings off my sword. "Yeah" Hazel replied, looking up at me "Let's build it tomorrow. I positively _ache_." "Let's set up camp here, Okay?" I lay on the ground, trying to make a comfy pillow out of a rucksack, and fell asleep.

_I grinned running after a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. "Get back here, Percy! I'm going to kill you!" I roared, but I wasn't really mad. I turned towards the lake and tendrils of waters lashed out at 'Percy' at my command. He laughed and swiped his hand over his shoulder, making the water fly at me. I yelped, ducking. I heard hysterical laughter and looked in that direction to see a small Latino boy laughing his head off. I grumbled and dusted myself off, frowning at the boy. Then an idea hit me. I grinned deviously and motioned my hand into a ball shape, and a sphere of water bubbled up from the lake. He certainly stopped laughing as it fell on his head. I cocked my head, smiling innocently. "What's wrong, Leo? I just wanted to cool you down." I mocked. "Hardee-Har-Har." He replied, wiping his eyes. "Oh lighten up, _Daniella! _You're too serious." Said a voice behind me, ruffling my hair. I turned, frowning. "Don't call me that, _Perseus."_ I_ _retorted, glaring. Two other girls came from a strange cluster of build, one Native American with choppy brown hair, the other Japanese with red sleek hair. They seemed to be having a debate, making their way towards us. I overheard their argument. "Hephaestus is WAY better than Aphrodite" The Red-Head stated, rolling her eyes. "No way in Tartarus! Love can drive people crazy! Can fire? Uh…. No." They carried on bickering until Percy and I went up to them. "Really? This is an irrelevant argument. We all know that Poseidon is the best!" I said, holding my hand up for a fist bump, and Percy obliged. "Yeah" Percy said, looking at the Red-Head, "As I always say, you need to lighten up, Strawberry!" She groaned. "Please say my name right. It is not 'Strawberry'. It. Is. ICHIGO!" She huffed, punching Percy in the arm. Percy mocked dying, flopping on the floor and generally being annoying. "Oh, By the way, JJ's looking for you, Ichigo, so you might wanna hurry" I remember, and her face flushes and she runs off in the direction she came from._

I wake up, tears in my eyes, to the sound of the box siren.

I rub my eyes to rid the tears, and look up to see Hazel, her golden eyes panic-ridden. I jump up and rush to the box, the same thing running through my mind.

I rushed to the box wondering who was next to come up. Hopefully they would be in better condition. As I neared the bow, I could hear wailing. High-Pitchedand definitely female. As the box opened my heart stopped. The girl…. The one crying for someone to help her….

It was Ichigo. I haven't forgot.

**Anddddddd….. SCENE! ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER? I know, I'm evil. I'm going to make the next chapter SUPER LONG so it may take a while…. Meh.**


	3. The Maze

**DANI: New chapter! I hope this one is longer than the others. I just can't be asked to write anything so yeah. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully, It won't suck.**

**ICHIGO: Thank you for everyone who has supported us until now! We CAN be asked to write anything and we****really** **hope you love this chapter *Smiles*.**

**DANI'S POV:**

I stumbled back, my eyes wide, as Hazel helped Ichigo out of the box. "I- I know you" I stuttered, edging backwards. Hazel looked back at me "I thought you didn't remember anything" She said, Looking at me suspiciously. "What are you not telling me.." **(Dani: Oooohhhhh) **"I- I had a dream **(Ichigo: XD) (Dani: Sighhhhh). **Hazel sighed in exasperation "Okay, we'll talk about it later" She turned to Ichigo. "What is your name? You surely remember that." Hazel said gently. "Ichigo." I said, "Her name is Ichigo".

We walked back to the camp in awkward silence. As soon as we reached the pile of wood, Hazel turned to me. "Ok. Explain. NOW." The whole situation was hilarious because Hazel was a lot shorter than me, but I couldn't laugh. I slumped against a tree. "Alright. Last night I had a dream. Of my past." I Explained every detail, the strange guy named Percy, the weird buildings and how Ichigo fit into it. "I'm sorry but..." Ichigo said "I can't remember what your talking about..." She insisted, her face crumpling slightly, she looked genuinely sorry. "Hey, it's okay Ichigo, we'll be alright. Okay?" Hazel reassured her. Ichigo sniffed and sat up. "According to your dream, I was friends with you. And we _do_ have a family. And I know we'll find them" Ichigo reviewed, looking up at me with her scarlet red eyes. Then I remembered. "We don't have mirrors right? So how do we know how we look like? What are age is." I said, wondering about my appearance. "We could kinda describe it. Like say how old we think you are." Hazel suggested. "Sure," Ichigo agreed, "Why not?"

"Okay" I said, Looking carefully at Hazel. "You look about 13... You have Gold eyes.. and brown curly hair." I stated. Hazel grinned. "Lemme check Ichigo" Hazel shuffled to face Ichigo. "You have red hair, Pinkish, red eyes and you look... about 15 or 16." Hazel said. "Oh and you look Japanese." Ichigo smiled and faced me. "Okay Dani. You have black hair, green eyes and you look 15 or 16 too." I sighed. "Shall we start assembling the shelter, Hazel?" Turning just in time to see her collapse. "No!" I yelled, grabbing her hand, and I fell too.

_When I woke up I wasn't in the Glade. I was high above a river bank, watching the scene below me. I turned and yelped, seeing Hazel as a ghost. "Calm down, Dani! It's Ok." She said. I was just about to freak out some more, Ichigo flashed in, also ghostified. "What. Was. THAT." She gasped, looking at us in fear and surprise. "I know what's happening. It's called a flashback." Hazel said calmly. "How do you know? Did you have a dream?" I asked. "I don't know how I remember. I just do." She replied breezily. "Look!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at the ground. I looked and gasped. It was Hazel and Percy (carrying some strange lady), trying to run across the river, while another guy I had never seen before was taking out these rooster/snake/elephant combinations with arrows. Hazel and Percy stepped out of the river; triumphant grins on their faces. Then Hazel turned around and her face took on a look of horror. "Frank!" She wailed, as the snake ladies flew forward and grabbed 'Frank'. He cried out in pain as the monsters grip on him tightened. The guards aimed arrows, but they would never hit the monsters without hitting Frank. Percy scowled and raised his hands, making the water follow his commands. The water grabbed the monster ladies and slammed them into the river. Frank looked bewildered but other than that he was fine._

I sat up, disorientated as the world swayed before my eyes. I turned to see Hazel sobbing her eyes out, Ichigo reassuring her. "That- That was Percy." I said. "If he knew you before, I might have too." My mind was moving at a million miles per hour. These people were my friends. In the Glade and out the glade. "I think I know what we should do next." I announced, and both girls looked at me. "I say we should go in there." I said, pointing at the doors. Ichigo opened her mouth as if to argue, but Hazel cut in. "What's the harm? I mean, we're already in prison" She huffed. "Why wait? There's got to be an escape route." Ichigo looked absolutely terrified at the idea, but she came along anyway.

Soon we were packed and ready to go. I breathed in, clutching my pack. I didn't know how long I would be out there. Hazel grinned a smile of determination, and marched in. I followed her in and gestured for Ichi **(A/N Ichi sounds so cute, I swear!) **To follow. She walked carefully, as If we were In a minefield. Maybe we were. Hazel frowned as she came to a split in the path. She looked both ways. "Which way do you think we should go?" Hazel asked, frowning. "Uhhh... Maybe left? It feels less sinister. "The right path feels... strange." Ichigo replied, rubbing her arms to keep warm. Suddenly, to the left tunnel I heard a weird clacking noise that chilled my blood. "On second thought, let's go down the right." Ichi stammered, her lip trembling, she looked horrified at the noise. A weird squishing noise filled the chamber. Hazel shook my arm. "RUN!" She shrieked as a horrible creature rounded the corner. This creature scared me more than I thought was possible. Parts of machine stuck out of its flabby, gross flesh, deadly extensions that could very well kill me.I turned and ran, dragging Ichi and Hazel with me.

We stumbled around, trying to run from the slimy, disgusting thing, I finally recognised where we were. We were in a Maze.

**Next Chapter will be in Ichigo's POV!**

**DANI:I love doing this I swear... Ah. Nothing better than trolling. Okay listen up people. I will not update at all unless I get at least 5 reviews. I mean, I've been nice! I update everyday, even if the chapters are a little on the short side (like meeee).**

**Now, little, uh... slice of my daily life. **

**ERMEGERSH I ACHE. LIKE EVERYWHERE. UCK I HATE P.E (Gym for all you American people) LIKE NUUUUU. WE HAVE A CROSS COUNTRY RUN ON FRIDAY AS WELL. UCK. KILL MEH NOW. **

**ICHIGO: I love writing fanfiction with Dani! Just ignore Dani, we don't require 5 reviews for the next update but we do have a lot of homework (and also P.E was verrrryyy tiring) so just don't get upset if we don't update the next day *smiles*. (I hate cross country).**


	4. Previous Lives

**Okay, I'm updating (I know, I'm amazhang. Gettit? Ama-ZHANG?), But please review. I will start depriving you guys of chapters… So. Review OR THE FANFIC GETS IT! *Holds Knife to Fanfic's neck*... So I hope we will come to an agreement….. You Have 24 hours…. Good Luck….. Oh and this is important. I'll change it as soon as possible. In Dani's dream, she says to Ichigo that JJ'S calling her. Scrap that. It's Nico who's calling her. I ship theeemmmmm! Go IchiCo (Ichigo: Not this again...) but yeah. That's vital for later on. **

**Ichigo:** **This fanfiction will be in my POV. I know what Dani said but you really need to review if you are reading this or else we won't update, Kay? *Smiles Scarily* (Dani: Geez, you smile so evilly...*Sweatdrops and runs*) We will wait for 24 hours for reviews and we will post this chapter but we need reviews or else we don't know what we are doing. Thank you for the people who have been supporting us!**

**Ichigo**

I had never been so scared in my life, my heart pounding, knees trembling. I sprinted after Dani and Hazel, listening to the horrific clacking sound behind me. I could feel it coming closer. I pulled Hazel and Dani into another path, which was just small enough so that the monster couldn't fit…..or so we thought. We stopped and looked behind us.

It had rolled into a ball and had spikes sticking out, it was coming straight through the path. I was frozen and my legs wouldn't move. Dani and Hazel were already in the distance. I saw the monster coming towards me, its scissors snapping and claws grasping. I was speech less as i slowly started walking backwards, i fell over my own feet and i was now on the floor. I closed my eyes tight **(Dani: ...And ninja rolled away!) (Ichigo: Just let me carry on...sigh~) (Dani: But its hilarious!) **and clutched my head.

I expected a painful impact but i saw a boy about 16 years old, he lifted his hand and a skeleton came out of nowhere. He had black hair and a deathly pale face, he wore a strange necklace with about 6 beads which were all different. I couldn't even see what they looked like. That was the last thing i saw.

I felt someone shaking me. I realised that i was still in the maze. That I was still alive. I forced myself to open my eyes. I saw Dani's face leaning unnaturally close to mine and I almost jumped out of my skin. A pang of memories hit my head. I quickly looked around for the boy with black hair.

"Oh good, you're awake, Ichigo!" Dani exclaimed, squishing me in a hug.

"Dani was going to perform CPR if you didn't wake up soon you know!" Hazel shouted, laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach.

"Yeah, I didn't want it to have to come to that." Dani laughed, pretending to be sick. "We're close, but not THAT close." **(Dani: Wait. Hazel, Nico. In the maze. Together. Woah. SIBLINGS COMBINED!)** I decided to ask them about the boy. "D-did you see anyone here when you got here?" I stuttered.

"Huh? No. No one was here when we got here, you were just lying there, Half - conscious and there were no monsters in sight".

"I think you hit your head a little too hard on the ground..you should get some rest Ichigo" Hazel suggested, a worried look on her face.

"I think I'm ok" I replied, stumbling to my feet.

"Nu uh, you are going back to the box and sleeping there. It is too dangerous out in this maze". Hazel was acting like a worried mama bear. The feeling was kinda sweet. Like there was someone who cared about me. I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling well up inside me. It was comforting, even though she was younger than me. I felt a smile prick my face.

"What are you smiling about, by yourself eh?" Dani asked, grinning. "Let's just get back to the box as soon as possible".

After that, Dani and Hazel led the way, as i just tottered on behind them. I felt weak. Why couldn't I fight that monster? Why do I have to be weak? I could feel tears prick my eyes, but i decided that i could cry my heart out later when the doors closed. I was depressed for the rest of the journey back to the box.

As the doors closed all the light was drained from the box, and I was trapped in darkness yet again. I fell asleep, dreaming of when I first arrived here.

_I woke up, dazed and in pain. I tried to stand up, only for a wave of agony to wash over me. I cried out in pain, clutching my head. I bit back tears and looked up at the seemingly endless darkness. I shuffled onto my knees and stretched my hand out, only for it to bump into a cold surface. Maybe not so endless. After the pain slowly subsided, I slowly got to my feet and tried to find an exit. I thought about the possible reasons why I was here. My mind was blank. Huh. I plopped back down and thought until smoke was coming out of my ears _**(Dani: What? I saw it in a cartoon once. Ichigo: Idiot...) **_Nothing. I started panicking, pacing the box. Questions swarmed my mind, buzzing like bees. I let the tears fall and I started shouting for someone to let me out. I screamed death threats. Then I heard a young girls voice yell for someone to hurry, and another girl grumbling back for them to shut up. Then the doors opened, and my dream changed._

**(Dani: Caution- ICHICO FLUUUUFFFFF. I'm sorry but I just cannot wait! Hey, Nico can be sweet if he chooses to! Ichigo: Not again...)**

_I was walking around in the sun, grinning from ear to ear as I watched in the distance as Dani chased Percy, yelling. At one point she yelped and hit the floor as water streamed over her head. "Percy should really stop annoying his sister. One day she's gonna snap, and he'll find his bed full of seaweed and starfish." Said a voice next to me and I turned to see the dark haired boy who saved me. He was smiling too, and his hair glinted in the sun. But the only thing I said was "Seaweed and starfish?" "Yeah," he replied sighing, "She's not very good at pranks. Maybe she could ask the Stolls?" "Mmhmm " I answered. He looked up and bit his lip. "Looks like an angry Piper coming for you" He responded , looking back at me. I gazed in the direction that he was looking in and I laughed slightly. Piper, red-faced and REALLY mad. "Ichi! Control your DEMON of a brother!" She yelled, her messy hair falling in her face. She made her way over to us fuming. Nico planted planted a kiss on my cheek. "That's if you don't survive your talk with Piper" he whispered, and left awkwardly. "Ichi, I have HAD IT WITH YOUR BROTHER! HE'S IN A PRANK WAR WITH DREW AND HE'S TAKING IT OUT ON OUR ENTIRE CABIN! TALK TO HIM. I swear, Hephaestus kids are messed up." She muttered the last part. "Acca-scuse me? Hephaestus is AWESOME. At least he doesn't ruin people life. Ahem, ANNABETH. Point Proven." I shouted back. " Wha- She did NOT ruin Annabeth's life! She made it….. Interesting?" Piper said. "Anyway, Why do you need my help? Shouldn't the Aphrodite Cabin be able to defend against one person's attack if they are so amazing?" I retorted, a smug smile on my face. "What? Thats beside the point! Just get him to STOP!" She yelled. "No thanks. The 'messed up' Hephaestus kids are joining him!" I responded storming off. She chased after me and we bickered on which of our parents were better. Percy and Dani came over grinning. "Really? This is an irrelevant argument. We all know Poseidon is the best!" Dani countered, and Percy gave her a fistbump. "Yeah." Percy said, turning to look at me and seeing me scowling at him. "As I always say, you need to lighten up, Strawberry!" I groaned. "I am not strawberry. I am ICHIGO! Do you need me to spell it out for you?" I shouted, punching him in the arm. He pretended to die, flopping on the floor and groaning. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath. "Oh by the way…" Dani started, "Nico's looking for you" I blushed and ran in the direction of the cabins where Nico was waiting._

I woke up, with a horrible ache. The people that put me here, they took away my life; my friends. But now i knew the strange boy's name. His name is Nico. Nico di Angelo.

**Dani:** **I'm sorry, but I had to! I love cliffhangers! I don't blame Rick Riordan anymore. Well, kinda. I'm still mad about Blood of Olympus, but putting cliffhangers is fuuuunnnn! At least its longer! I wrote more than i write for anything so don't blame me. XOX, Dani.**

**Ichigo:** **I hope you liked this chapter! We worked really hard on this so please review, follow and favourite this story. If we do not get at least a few reviews, then we will really not update anymore Kay? *Smiles* Oh and good luck with the cliffhanger! Do you think you can wait for the next chapter? XD**


	5. Bitter-Sweet Memories

**Ichigo: Chapter 5. I know that not a lot of people read this but even so. Thank you for all the views but please start reviewing and following.**

**Dani: Here is chapter 5! We were just wondering. Do you prefer short chapters and quick updates, or long chapters and slow updates? Just wondering as we might start making the chapters a bit longer. **

**By the way, if you saw the previous chapter five - The Apollo-gy- Then you know that we have writers block. So this chapter is extremely short. I'm talking Ichigo short. So don't expect much. And sorry for the long wait. Also thank you to AbbytheDivergentDemigod (Epic Name BTW!) for reviewing almost every chapter. She's actually the reason we're updating. So thank her by spamming her PM box!**

**Ichigo**

I couldn't sleep after that. I remembered. Maybe not all of it, but some. I squinted in the gloomy darkness. I hated the dark. It gave me a bad feeling, like anyone could be watching me. I hoped Hazel and Dani would be back soon. I shivered, wishing for some warmth. It was like a meat locker in here. I extended my hand in front of me, an intense feeling building up inside of me. I felt like flames danced to life on my palm, and instantly I felt warmer. Instead of fear, I felt an ache. These flames reminded me vaguely of my old life. Images flickered in my mind; Cosy forges, Hidden bunkers, a strange metallic dragon. I thought of campfires and singing and happiness. The ache turned to anger. I longed for my old life. I longed for my family, my friends. The images disappeared. I searched my mind for them, but I couldn't remember.

After half an hour or so Hazel and Dani came back for me. Hazel gasped as she saw my puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying, Ichigo?!" Hazel asked, coking her head.

"No," I mumbled stupidly, rubbing my eyes. "Just woke up that's all."

"Mmmhmmm" Dani frowned, "Tell us. Now. Or I'm gonna go all ninja on you." She mocking kicking me. I sighed. "Sometimes you are _really_ annoying. Or is it just genetic?"

She frowned slightly. "My annoying abilities are from me only. I try very hard to be annoying. Do not insult my ability to annoy!" **(Dani: De ja vu… Joking. I HAD TO! Ichigo: Not this again….)**

Hazel smacked her in the arm. "Stop it" She chided, "Ok. No one is as annoying as you. I can actually feel it." I groaned. How long was I going to be stuck with these people? "Fine. Lets go to our camp. I had a dream." I replied, clambering out of the box. "I'll explain at camp".

"So, that's it" I finished, watching Hazel's wide eyes, and Dani biting her nails. The silence made me anxious.

"Well, now two people are having weird visions. What now?" Hazel summarised, her gold eyes filled with fear. "We can't go back in there," She said, pointing at the maze entrance "How are we going to get out?" I frowned. How _were _we going to get out. I put my head in my hands. "I guess we're stuck here for the time being." I muttered, grumbling.

"How much food do we have left" Dani asked, still biting her nails. I checked the packs and my heart sank. It was hardly enough to sustain us for the rest of the day. I peered i the water bottle and gasped as I saw they were virtually empty. Hazel looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"I give us a week." She moaned "Or maybe sooner. We are going to die of thirst and starvation. Or madness."

Dani sat up with a gleam of determination in her eyes.

"We're going to survive." She grinned. "When I came up there was food and water in the box, along with other supplies. I bet my locket that the next time the box comes up, it'll have supplies. We're in here for a reason. I know it. We're not going to die, Ok?" Dani sighed and flopped face first on her rucksack . In exhaustion I lay down too, slipping my backpack under my head. Hazel did the same, curled up.

"Goodnight." I sighed, gazing at the starless sky.

"Night." Dani mumbled into the bag.

Hazel was already snoring lightly, and Dani soon fell asleep too. My eyes drifted to the box. The box of doom, as Dani had said multiple times. I thoughts slowed as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

_I was hammering at a molten sheet of bronze, molding it into shape. Occasionally I would blast one part with flames... from my hands. It didn't seem to burn me. I pushed to he thought out of my mind - The fire seemed normal to me, like I was used to it._

_I continued to weld and hammer at the metal, shaping it into a sword blade. At one point I stopped and just took in my surroundings. I seem to be in a sort of cave - no, forge. A banner on the wall read _Bunker 9. _As I finished the blade, I left it to cool _**(Dani: I don't know how to cool things in a forge so... yeah.). **

_As I looked in scraps of random junk, two hands covered my view. I yelped and was about to turn around and punch the person - or monster, when they whispered in my ear._

_"Guess who?". _

_I groaned. "Nico, you scared the living daylights out of me." I exhaled, turning around to meet his eyes. _

_"Anything important you need to tell me?" I sighed, leaning against the table behind me. _

_"Nope," he replied. "Only the fact that you've missed both breakfast and lunch. You've been in here all day. Also I miss you." He said, trying to give me puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes, grinning. _

_I clutched my stomach slightly. "What time is it now?" I asked, as my tummy rumbled. He smirked and said;_

_"Almost dinner. Come on." _

_"One sec", I answered, turning back to the scrap box. "Just need to find a -"_

_"Nope", he interrupted, and picked me up over his shoulder, "You're coming with me to the dining pavilion." I couldn't see his face, but I was certain that he was smiling._

_I made a sound of annoyance, and pounded my hands into his back, but he just ignored me._

_"Hey Nico." Leo said as we passed hin on our way to dinner. _

_"No, Leo." I reached out to him, "Save meeeee."_

_He dodged my hand and laughed. "No thanks. It's a little thing called revenge. Remember that time you booby trapped the Bunker?"_

_I smiled slightly remembering. I had set up balloons filled with honey and feathers and I had connected them with a trigger. All of them fell when the first hammer was lifted._

_"But-but," I stammered as he walked away. "You're my brother, Leo! Save meeee! Or you shall pay!"_

_He carried on walking away. I groaned. Nico soon plopped me down right next to the Hephaestus table. Grinning,I he sat down on the Hades table, leaning over to talk to Percy and Dani at the Poseidon table._

_As I walked up to sacrificial fire I cut of a piece of my brisket and dumped it into the flames. _"Thank you, Hephaestus", _I thought, _"For everything".

I woke with a start, shivering slightly. Then I remembered where I was. In the maze. I put my head in my hands and sighed. It was such such a nice dream. I turned my head and saw Dani and Hazel still sleeping. Dani was drooling in her sleep, moving occasionally and mumbling Incoherently. I smiled, deciding to let them sleep. I leaned against the tree and thought. I did have a family. I had friends. Are they missing me? Will some of them come in here? Dani had known me. I came into the maze. That couldn't be coincidental, could it? I frowned slightly. I didn't know Hazel though. So it can't just be people in camp. My head was swarmed with thoughts. I noticed that i had a bracelet on my wrist. I examined it. It was made of bronze, the same material I had been using in my dream. I saw that I was not just a plain band. It was two strips of bronze, coiling around each other, like snakes. Rubies were embedded at regular intervals, each engraved with a flame. It grew slightly warm as I acknowledged it, as If it were alive and could sense my presence.

At one point I suddenly remembered; In my dream fire had... had come out of my hands. Could I do that now? I debated whether whether should wake Hazel and Dani. I decided against it; this was something I would like to do alone. I extended my palm and concentrated hard. Soon (After many failed attempts) flames flickered to life on my palm. I smiled as the warmth washed over me as it I had sunk into a warm bath. I extinguished the fire and sighed. Another thought crossed my mind. What if the others had powers too?around each other. I charm in the shape of a blazing hammer. I sigh and lay it back on my lap. I also notice that i am wear a strange necklace. I unclipped it and turned it slightly. There were 5 beads, one more than Dani had. Each of them had a small design on each bead. The brought flashes of bitter-sweet memories. Hiding out in trees with water balloons, running through the forest waving a flag over my head with Dani and another girl with brown, choppy hair with feather braided in. _"Piper," I thought, "Her name is Piper." _I also thought about my siblings. Working in blazing forges, working with Leo and and pair of brothers, (which so similar in looks they could could be twins). And Nico. When I first came to camp, he showed me around. When I dreamt of my life before camp half-blood, my worst nightmares. Nico was there. He was always there for me.

And I loved him.

I lay back against my tree as I grasped for more memories. Soon sobs racked my body as I put my head in my hands. All of that. My life. Was taken away. By the creators of this maze.

And They were going to pay.

**Dani: Sorry For The suckish is chapter. But another cliffhanger.**

**Also this fanfic doesn't have Solangelo. Sorry. But I ship ICHICO.**

**Well I'm off to start chapter 6.**

**Baiiii. Also my PM box is wiiiiidddeee open. Hint, hint.**

**If you want to write writes joint fanfic just message me.**


End file.
